Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Audrey2419
Summary: Tony and company search for a serial killer who is stalking Washington, DC.  Can they catch him before he kills again?  This is part of my Trouble Verse.
1. Premonitions

** I don't own NCIS. I do this for fun and, unfortunately for me, absolutely no profit.** I decided that I wanted to bring Eve back for one more story. This story is part of the Trouble Verse. Let me know what you think about this short prologue...

Premonitions

_By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes.—Shakespeare's MacBeth -Second Witch, Act IV, scene i_

Prologue

She woke in the dark of her apartment suddenly, gasping for air. Running a shaking had through her sweat dampened hair she couldn't decide what had awoken her. She had finally decided it was simply a dream when she heard the creaking of the hardwood floor in her hallway. She suddenly realized that she was not alone in her apartment and slowly reached for the gun she kept under her pillow. Pulling it out she quickly chambered a shell in the small Glock and then slowly crept to her bedroom door. She gently pushed the door open and quietly tiptoed into the shadowed hallway. The only light was from the streetlamps, and they only faintly illuminated the hall as she hugged the wall on her way towards the living room. The young woman could feel the sweat slowly dripping down her back and the knots in her stomach as she finally entered her living room. Seeing nothing she stood there feeling a bit silly. Surely she had only heard the normal creaking noises a house made. She turned and walked into her kitchen then gasped as she felt something hit the hand holding her gun and another arm wrap around her neck and squeeze. She froze in terror as she heard her weapon clatter to the hardwood floor and whimpered as she felt her body press against the rock hard one behind her.

She felt breath on her neck and finally a voice rasped, "Did you really think you could get away from me?"

She caught sight of a flash of sliver and didn't even get a chance to scream before darkness overcame her

* * *

><p>Running… He loved everything about it. He loved the feel of his muscles as his legs strained with each stride, he loved the feel of the sun on his face and the feel of each breath as the oxygen entered and left his straining lungs. Most of all he loved the freedom he felt anytime he was out in the park. He took a glance at his companion to his right; blinking through the sweat dripping in his eyes and laughed.<p>

"Come on, McSkinny...losing weight is one thing, but we've gotta get you in shape."

"Jesus, Tony! Not all of us were college athletes. Where are Ziva and Eve?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he continued to run. "Those two? They left our asses in the dust miles ago. I think it's something about that super spy training. It gives them stamina"

Tim snorted, "It's more like they stay away from the pizza and the doughnuts."

Tony nodded his agreement, and the two men continued to run in companionable silence until they saw the women they had been discussing. Twin dark heads were bent over something lying in a shallow ditch by the running path. They stopped and joined the pair.

Tony draped a sweaty arm over his wife's shoulder and peered over her head. "What've you found?"

Ziva looked up from where she was leaning over and replied, "I thought at first it was a dummy of some kind until we stopped."

Eve tilted her head up and looked at Tony. "Call Gibbs and Ducky; I think this is that intelligence officer who went missing last week.

Tony knelt down beside the body and peered into the dead eyes of Lieutenant Mary Lawson.

Gibbs hadn't wanted to receive a phone call from his Senior Field Agent at 6:00 am, and he really hadn't wanted to hear that the foursome had found the body of the Lieutenant that they had spent the last week looking everywhere for.

"You got a time of death yet, Duck?"

"Good morning to you too, Jethro." Ducky turned to his assistant, "Mr. Palmer, what do you say the time of death is?"

Jimmy carefully looked at the liver probe and made a quick mental calculation. "Time of death is about six hours ago, doctor."

Ducky looked at the body then looked at his assistant before smiling his agreement. "I concur with your findings. Jethro, the body isn't in full rigor yet. The cause of death appears to be asphyxiation. See the petechial hemorrhaging in the eyes of the deceased?"

"Anything else jumping out at you?

Ducky shook his head. "I should know more when we get her home. Mr Palmer?"

"I'll just go get the gurney, doctor."

Gibbs turned to the rest of his team. Tony was shooting and sketching, McGee was carefully checking the area directly around the body and putting evidence markers down where needed, and Ziva was speaking to the few witnesses that were in the park at this time of the morning. A motion caught his eye, and he saw Eve carefully walking the perimeter of the crime scene."

"DiNozzo?"

Tony jerked his head up at the same time Eve turned her head in his direction. Tony finally replied, "Yes, Boss?"

Gibbs shook his head and said, "Wrong DiNozzo. Go finish, Tony, I was talking to your other half."

Tony gave his wife a concerned glance and Eve smirked in his direction before she walked over to where Gibbs stood. "What can I do for you, Jethro?"

"Why are you walking my crime scene?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You mean other than the fact that I was here when the body was found? Seriously though there's something about this... I swear we had a case not too long ago that would have been a perfect match for this. Strangulation, body dumped in a local park, government employee. I'll get the case file as soon as I get to the Hoover Building."

"You gonna try and steal my case."

She fluttered emerald green eyes in his direction and gave a smirk. "Now Gibbs... would I do a thing like that?"

Gibbs took a sip from his near empty coffee cup and sighed. "You...probably not...Fornell...hell yeah."

"Let me handle Fornell. I'll make sure this stays under NCIS' purview. It's not like we don't have enough to do at the Bureau. Besides, I'm not planning on telling Fornell anything."

She and Gibbs exchanged smirks and watched the other three agents finish working the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Ducky was humming to himself as he walked into autopsy from his office. "Are we ready to begin, Mr. Palmer? He looked up at his assistant and frowned as he noticed that Jimmy was standing there staring at the body in abject horror. He walked closer and said, Mr. Palmer...what seems to be the problem?" He walked next to Jimmy and got a good look at the body. His eyes widened and all he could say was, "Oh good Lord!"<p> 


	2. Omens

I owe you guys a GREAT big apology. I started this fic then had elbow surgery in May. The surgeon moved the nerve in my elbow, so I spent the summer rehabbing my arm only to get swamped when the fall semester started in August. The whole time all this was going on I had the WORST case of writer's block. I'm back and committed to finishing this fic. Don't' worry; I won't abandon you. Thanks for reading and now... on with the show.

I don't own NCIS or receive any profit from writing this. I'm a poor actor/student/state employee. Please don't sue me.

_**Omens**_

_**Omen – noun **_

_**1. Anything perceived or happening that is believed to portend a good or evil event or circumstance in the future; portent. **_

_**2. A prognostic.  
>3. Prophetic significance; presage: a bird of ill omen<strong>_

_Ducky was humming to himself as he walked into autopsy from his office. "Are we ready to begin, Mr. Palmer? He looked up at his assistant and frowned as he noticed that Jimmy was standing there staring at the body in abject horror. He walked closer and said, "Mr. Palmer...what seems to be the problem?" He walked next to Jimmy and got a good look at the body. His eyes widened and all he could say was, "Oh good Lord!"  
><em>  
>Ducky stood completely still and allowed his eyes to rest on the corpse that lay on the autopsy table. From a psychological standpoint it was fascinating; however, from a human standpoint the desecration that had been done to the body was horrific. He sighed deeply before the whooshing sound of the autopsy doors opening distracted him from the sight before him.<p>

"What've ya got, Duck?" Gibbs strode in the room, a scowl on his face and a large cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ahh, Jethro..."

Gibbs walked up beside the medical examiner and stopped short, his stunned gaze on the corpse before him. He cut his eyes towards Ducky who stood examining the corpse. Finally he exclaimed,

"What the hell is THAT?"

Ducky almost smiled at the stunned expression on Gibbs' face before composing himself and replying, "I was just going to call you to see this. I don't believe I've ever known a killer to be quite this... enthusiastic with his knives before."

Ducky walked closer to the body and began to catalog the injuries. "As you can see her throat was bisected all the way to the spine. We haven't been able to completely count how many times she was stabbed because it appears that many of the wounds are the result of several different stab wounds. Of course the wound to her abdomen is quite interesting."

Gibbs rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Ya think, Duck. This guy carved a smiley face into her stomach with 'have a nice day' under it. What kind of sick bastard does something like that?" Gibbs took a long drink from his coffee cup and finally asked, "Do you think you can come up with a psychological profile?"

"Jethro, you're assuming it's a man. I believe that we both know that the female of the species can be just as deadly as a man. This type of violence is personal though. I definitely think we're looking for a killer with an axe to grind with the victim. I've sent all of her clothing and jewelry to Abby in the event there's any trace evidence to be found. Although getting a look at the case Eve mentioned would be most helpful. Do you think you could get me copies of the autopsy reports of the other victim? I'd like to compare the wounds and see what other information I can glean."

Gibbs nodded his head. "Eve is supposed to send it over. I hope she can do it without Fornell noticing" Gibbs turned abruptly and headed for the doors which whooshed gently behind him as he headed back up to the bullpen.

Ducky turned back to the body on his table and sighed as he surveyed the ruin made of the once young, vibrant woman. "All right, my dear. Let's see what else you can tell me." He replaced the guard on his face and picked up his scalpel to continue his work.

* * *

><p>Tony walked into the bullpen his hair still damp from his shower. The room was quiet since Ziva and Tim had yet to finish getting cleaned up to join him. He noticed a package on his desk and sat down. Opening the envelope he removed the file Eve had couriered over from the FBI. The post-it note stuck on top made him smile as he read:<p>

T-  
><em>I promised this to Gibbs. I didn't mention your case to Fornell, but don't be surprised<br>if he shows up later. You know how the scuttlebutt is... Tell Gibbs he owes me one for sneaking this out.  
>E<em>

Tony opened the file and began to examine the report. The previous victim was a polar opposite to the woman found in the park. He resolved to give it a closer look, but at first blush it appeared that the woman in the file had absolutely nothing in common with Mary Lawson. He took a deep breath and pulled out the autopsy photos. After one glance they fell to his desk from suddenly numb fingers. The photographer had taken pains to document the multitude of stab wounds including the smiley face gouged into the victim's stomach. Tony felt a presence behind him and turned slightly. "Boss..."

Gibbs put a hand on his second's shoulder and glanced at the pictures. "I just saw identical wounds on Lieutenant Lawson down in Autopsy. Eve send this over?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, she says you owe her one."

Gibbs said nothing but simply reached over and stole the report from the file. He put his glasses on and began to read it intently. He walked back over to his own desk and sat down. Once he was settled Tony turned back to the pictures and picked them up. He gave a huge sign before he began to examine them in detail.

He sat in a darkened bar and smiled to himself. His smile turned into a quiet giggle as he contemplated his latest masterpiece. He'd left the body in a place where it would definitely be discovered quickly. He leaned back in his chair and signaled to the waitress who was working the beginning of the lunch hour. She walked over and gave a smile to the handsome man sitting alone in the corner. Returning her smile he ordered a drink and a light lunch while he waited for his next game to begin.

* * *

><p>Tobias Fornell was NOT a happy man. The courier had not been able to keep his mouth shut, and before he'd even had his mid-morning coffee, it was around the office that Agent DiNozzo had sent some kind of file over to NCIS. Fornell found himself reaching for his economy-sized bottle of Tums before calling her into his office for a little chat about the newest gossip circling the office. He shook several of the small pills into his hand and popped them in his mouth as she sauntered into his office without knocking.<p>

She gracefully lowered herself into a chair and gave him a sideways glance. "What's up Tobias?"

"Got anything you want to tell me about, Agent DiNozzo?"

She smirked and replied, "It's a beautiful day outside..."

"Damnit, Eve. Tell me about the file you sent over to NCIS."

He watched her carefully as she considered exactly what and how much she wanted to reveal. Even though she was a major pain in the ass, Eve Dupree DiNozzo was a good agent. He knew when he hired her that she had loyalty to NCIS that he'd never be able to change. She also had a really interesting skill set that definitely came in handy in their line of work. He had used her connections to NCIS unashamedly. It worked in his favor many times when he needed something from Gibbs that he was certain his old friend would take great pleasure in denying. Those times he had asked Agent DiNozzo to work with NCIS to get a positive result for both agencies (and all of the credit for the Bureau).

Finally she replied, "We found a body during our morning run."

Fornell cursed quietly. "Is it going to match the other one?"

Eve leaned back in her chair and considered for a second before nodding. "I'd bet on it. I imagine when Ducky got her back to autopsy and got a look at all of the wounds he got a surprise."

"Eve, I'm letting this go...for now. Just remember that you work for me."

He had been trying for intimidating, but realized how futile that was when she simply shrugged. He was fighting a losing battle to intimidate a former assassin.

"Sure, Fornell; I work for you. How could I possibly forget that?"

He narrowed his eyes and tried again. "Just make sure you don't forget it. Now, grab you things. We've got an errand to run.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had exchanged the FBI reports for the crime scene and autopsy photos and had been studying them for almost an hour when he heard the elevator ding and the unmistakable voice of his friend bellow, "Gibbs, I think you have something that belongs to me."<p>

He stood and acknowledged Fornell's approach and gave him a steady stare. "Do I now?"

Eve followed her supervisor into the room but walked over to Tony's desk. She sat on the corner to enjoy the show.

Fornell sent a glare Gibbs' way and said, "Let's talk"

Gibbs smirked, "My office?"

Fornell nodded and replied, "Yeah, your office."


End file.
